have a little fun
by Blackdeath69
Summary: what if it wasn't raven that showed up in the first episode, but kyd wykkyd? what if Raven was a villin instead.?will she be the same?
1. Chapter 1

raven's pov

"come on james, it's so boring here!" I whined.

"you know you can't leave Azarath Raven It's too dangerous." he replied.

"ugh! You're no fun!" After saying that I ran to my room.

I looked at my self in my full length mirror. I have pale skin, and violet eyes. my purple hair ran down past my waist. I had on a pure white leotard and cloak. i took one last look around my room. " I'm so not going to miss this place." I ran down the hall till I saw a solid oak door. I stepped inside the room. As I stepped through the portal I said "time to have some fun."

* 2 hours later*

? pov

"Arella! Raven's gone!"

" We have to find her before her father does." "If he finds her it will be the end of humanity as we know it."

Raven's pov

I stepped out of the portal into a dark alley. "first things first. I need to change the color of my clothes." I focused my powers toward my cape and leotard. They turned black. "perfect!"

I stepped out of the alley. As I walked down the street, something caught my eye. I turned toward

the store front. A necklace caught my had blood-red pearls strung on a black wire. " hmm, I think that would look great around my neck."

Robin's pov

"Guys, there's a robbery at the jewelry store." "Kyd, you go through the front with Starfire and beast boy. Me and Cyborg will get in through the back." " Be careful, we don't know who this is

and they could be powerful."

Kyd Wykkyd's Pov

When we got there, the store looked perfectly fine. There was no broken windows, and the door was intact. "_are you sure this is the right place Robin_?" right after I said that, I saw something moving in the shadows. After finding that the robber had left without a trace, and all the jewelry, we went back to the tower. After a short meeting, we all went to bed.

Raven's Pov

I woke up and looked around. I was staying in a penthouse apartment. It was easy to get. All I had to do was mess around in the apartment owner's head. I just had to put in his head that I had bought the apartment. I looked over the vanity that was covered in jewelry. It was easy to get. I just had to teleport in and out. "hmm, I should probably get some more clothes, I mean I can't wear these all the time."

At the mall, I went into the first store I saw. It had all dark-colored clothing. "perfect."

I grabbed a black corset with blood-red laces, a mid-thigh black pleated skirt, ripped tights, and combat boots. I used my powers to tie up everyone so I won't get stopped. after I got changed I stepped out of the dressing room. I saw the teen titans. The group I have heard so much of. After checking them out I walked up to the batman wannabe. "Does this make me look fat?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyd Wykkyd's Pov

When we got to the store a woman walked out of the dressing room. She had pale skin that contrased against her black clothing. Her cleavege was showing becuase of the corsett. She had a mid-thigh skirt that showed alot. After looking us over she walked straight towards me. "does this make me look fat?" she asked me with a smirk. Our jaws dropped.

Raven's Pov

I watched as there jaws dropped. Then the cyorg and green guy started laughing.

"So you guys are the titans I've heard so much about." "you don't seem so great to me, I mean you didn't even see me last night at the jewlry store."I said while looking at my nails. I watched as realization spread across thier faces. They got into fighting stances, and the Batman wannabe disappeared. I felt arms grab me from behind.

"**mmm, he's strong." love wispered**

**"And he's not to bad to look at either" lust purred**

**"shut up guys!" I yelled**

"woo, Go Kyd!" the green one yelled.

"Put the handcuffs on her so we can eat." urged the cyborg.

"As nice as that sounds boys, I think I'll pass." I said with bordom.

I smiled I as I felt their confusion.

" I'm afraid that isn't an option, um, what was your name?" Robin said

"oh, I'm Raven" I said while teliporting out of Wykkyd's arms.

They looked around in suprise.

"Where'd she go? Beast boy asked

" I'm up here boys" I said in a sing-songy voice as I appeared on top of the dressing room divider.

"Ugh, just let us arest you or fight us so we can get this over with." Beastboy whined.

"But we're having so much fun." I said before disappearing again.

I reappeared right behind Kyd Wykkyd.

"bye bye bat-boy" I purred in his ear before dissappearing for the last time.


End file.
